


hallmark

by OhMaven



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMaven/pseuds/OhMaven
Summary: Shatterstar discovers the Hallmark Movie channel; which means a lot of Christmas movies, a lot of unexpected feelings, and a soft evening with someone special.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	hallmark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the lovely @wizardrictor for the lgbtincomics holiday exchange!!! Here, I admit that I had never heard of Shatterstar or Rictor, and I'm hoping (but not confident rip) that I managed to get enough characterization right that this is at least an enjoyable AU if not an accurate canon-compliant ficlet. I really loved reading up on these boys though, and I can't wait to submerge myself further into the fandom. <3 With that said! Please enjoy a much-deserved soft boy holiday for RicStar

There is something about Christmas movies that Shatterstar finds deeply appealing, and relatable. He doesn’t know  _ why _ or how to  _ articulate _ it, because even after all this time, he finds working through his feelings the most alien part of life on Earth, but they do. He slumps further into the worn sofa, feeling the knot of his loose bun pulling even looser as it catches against the cushions; he ignores it in favor of tightening his arms around the throw pillow pressed into his torso, even as loose strands of hair fall into his face.   
  
This is the best part of the movie.   
  
On screen, the petite brunette woman wrings her hands, a perfect snowfall managing to catch on her eyelashes and the perfect disarray of her wavy hair; they all look the same, these women, with their big doe eyes and perfectly manicured sense of fashion. ‘Star doesn’t particularly mind, though, it’s part of the story - the same woman, time and again, leaving the Big City to discover a new life somewhere else. He likes the parts of the film where they awkwardly stagger around some blatantly-unrealistic small town in the company of a brawny tough guy, looking as though they, too, have suddenly found themselves in an alien world they cannot understand.   
  
(A sliver of self-awareness pierces through Shatterstar’s intense focus;  _ oh _ , he thinks to himself.)   
  
Despite being the same story played out over different beats every time, the gladiator never gets tired of this journey - but  _ especially _ this part, the scene in the gentle snowfall with the lovers staring directly into one another’s eyes, not a single word exchanged for several heavy minutes. Although the dialogue predictably starts up again, and explains everything that happened in that moment, it’s the moment  _ itself _ that leaves ‘Star so captivated. The woman never has to articulate the confusing feelings she is experiencing - her lover simply  _ knows. _ In his, admittedly limited, experience it’s so incredibly rare to be able to  _ do _ that. Somehow, though, the romantic lead demonstrates just how much time he’s spent studying the petite little brunette, he knows from her actions exactly what she’s thinking, and feeling.   
  
They exist, for one perfect moment, on the same wavelength.

In the background, the apartment door opens and closes, accompanied by a small gust of cold air and the pleasant mumbling of Julio’s voice. Shatterstar spares only enough attention to confirm that it is, in fact, his own lover returned from the last-minute grocery expedition he’d left on. He’s too busy watching the fictional love interest count the freckles on the petite brunette’s milky-white skin. He clutches the pillow against his chest, eyes going wide as the pair on the screen finally -  _ finally _ \- lean in for the kiss.   
  
(He doesn’t see, in the background, Julio’s fond smile aimed at the back of his head.)   
  
Several minutes later, the credits begin to roll, and ‘Star relaxes his hold on the pillow watching it flop lazily onto the floor as he stretches out his arms and legs. There’s another movie after this one;  _ marathons _ are one of ‘Star’s favorite things, and this channel is evidently devoted to nothing but soft Christmas romance movies for a solid month. He likes that, he thinks. The warm feeling in his limbs, and his chest and belly, is surely a positive experience. It reminds him of the feeling he experiences when Julio leans close suddenly; a soft flutter in his torso, a searing warmth and heaviness in his limbs. Shatterstar leans backwards abruptly, head tilted back in the direction of the kitchen; he can hear Julio putting away the groceries, and knows he should offer to help.   
  
Instead, he spends a few minutes watching his partner.

**“Come watch the movie.”** He says it while Julio is wedging what looks suspiciously like a bakery box into an over-full fridge. ‘Star lets his gaze run down the curve of his partner’s spine, lets an equally lazy grin tease at the fringes of his expression.  **“It’s just starting.”**

Across the room, Julio lets out a soft roll of dry laughter, and ignores the brief crackling of his knees as he stands up straight to close the fridge door. ‘Star rolls onto his hip, so that he can turn his torso to properly face into the kitchen.  **“It’s not time for dinner yet.”**

Okay, so that’s maybe not strictly true. Shatterstar hasn’t really bothered to figure out the regular meal times on Earth, particularly since they seem to vary from person to person. He’s settled on eating when he’s hungry, and right now he  _ isn’t _ which means it can’t possibly be time for dinner. He doesn’t look away from Julio, content to wait the other man out. It doesn’t take long, though rather than  _ agreement _ , all ‘Star gets is a soft huff and an eyeroll. Still, Julio joins him - picks up the throw pillow and tosses it into ‘Star’s lap before flopping onto the sofa beside him.   
  
Despite the outward signs of annoyance, Shatterstar thinks it’s all for show. Julio toes his shoes off one at a time, and then slides closer as ‘Star pulls the pillow back into his lap. It’s difficult to pay attention to the first act of the film, with Julio leaning ever closer until his head is resting somewhere between ‘Star’s shoulder and his chest. He can look down and see the little whorl at the crown of Julio’s head, where the hair grows outward; he can feel the man’s fingers on his thigh, just above the hem of his shorts - only an inch or two from touching skin.   
  
It doesn’t matter - Shatterstar doesn’t need the build-up; he knows exactly how this part goes: the dissatisfied alien flees a stressful life, finds something in-between contentment and discomfort. Chooses that, instead.   
  
He’s never asked why someone would do that, because even though he can’t put words to it, ‘Star understands perfectly well. His hand curls around Julio’s hip, thumb rubbing gently against the skin between waistband and shirt.   
  
Whatever Julio’s definition is of dinner time, it doesn’t happen that night. He falls asleep somewhere in the second act of the movie, and ‘Star finishes it while his partner uses him for a pillow. As the credits roll, to the tune of an awkwardly-arranged Christmas carol, Shatterstar tries to figure out how to carry his partner to bed without waking him. After a couple of attempts, he gives up entirely and gently shakes Julio awake enough to get him to his feet - and to pilot him towards their bed. He doesn’t know how to describe what he feels in moments like this, either. Pride - well,  _ that’s _ an emotion he’s familiar with, but this feels like a softer variation on it. It’s paired with the emotional equivalent of the big down comforter Julio put on their bed when it got cold, like falling back-first into softness; with that weird quiver in his gut because he doesn’t know when he’ll actually land.

So maybe, like the petite brunette in the movies, ‘Star has a lot left to learn; but he has a lot to give, too, and maybe that’s what this feeling is as he tucks Julio in on his side of the bed and turns out the light.   
  
The feeling of having so much to give in return, after having received so much himself.


End file.
